un couple inattendu
by jessymoi
Summary: bonjour , fiction sur le couple alice et bella. bella une louve , alice un vampire l'amour entre ses deux espèce est-il possible? PS : un problème d'ordinateur il refuse open office et le reste ggrr m'empêche de poster la mini suite écrite , en atendant de trouver une solution merci d'être passiant . bisous à tous
1. prologue

Voilà le prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans depuis maintenant dix ans.

Si je peux garder cette apparence, c'est parce que je suis une Louve.

Ma vie est merveilleuse.

Ma transformation a été très douloureuse, alors passons sur cet

épisode , je suis une fille a un caractère bien tremper . Il ne faut pas venir

m'énerver, car je suis facilement irritable. Je mesure 1m75, mes cheveux sont

marron et bouclé , ses tous se que vous avez a savoir pour le ...moment .

Un jour, une nouvelle famille s'installa dans la bourgade de Forks.

Il s'agit d'un clan de vampire « Les Cullens ». " les parents " Carliste et Esme et " les enfants"

Edward, Jane , Jasper , Emmete , Rosalie et Alice.

Leur arrivée va chambouler tout mon univers, ainsi que ma tranquillité.


	2. Chapter 1 parti 1

_**Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas été à l'école.**_

Sam l'alpha de la meute, a voulu que j''aille dans le lycée de Forsk et pas dans

celui de la punch,

juste a cause de ses sangsues, ses buveurs de sang " les Cullen "

Je dois les surveiller, m'a dit pas quelqu'un d'autre?

Non, moi car je

suis la bêta (son second) et que je suis la meilleur au combat ( hi hi même devant

Jacob ).

C'est comme ça que à 7h 50 je me retrouve dans ma camionnette ,

en direction du lycée de forsk

Je devais m'encourager.

Cela n'allait pas être si terrible.

Je me rendis à

l'accueil mollement.

Une femme au cheveux rouge vif , d'une taille moyen et très

maigre me fit un sourire rapide.

_-bonjour , je m'appelle isabella swan , je suis nouvelle ._

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus.

-B_onjour, on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, voici votre emploi du temps, et une  
>fiche d'informations à remplir et à me ramener le plus vite possible. Me répondit-elle.<em>

_-d'accord , je vous remercie , au revoir_

_- Bonne journée. Me répondit-elle sans faire attention à moi_

je regardais rapidement mon emploi du temps.

on commence par le français ,  
>Pff. Les cours long et ennuyeux allaient commencer.<br>je me dirige vers l'entrée quand je sentis une présence derrière moi .

un garçon au cheveux brun , très petit qui porte des lunettes se tient devant moi.

_-salut je m'appelle Mike newton , tu dois être isabella swan_

_- oui , mais je préfère bella_

_- ok je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours ?_

mais quelle pot de colle celui là

_- euh, c'est bon je vais trouver le chemin ,merci quand même_

_- euh bah à plus tard ..._

enfin débarrassée de lui


	3. chapitre 1 part 2

Salut voilà le chapitre 1 deuxième partie

quelque heure plus tard

Après deux heure de français et deux de maths ( l'enfer ) , je me dirige vert la

cafeteria, j'ai une faim de loup .

Je pris un plateau, je prend plein d'aliment et m'installe dans une table seul.

Je commence a manger quan un hurlement de loup se fit entendre .

Je jeté mon plateau dans la poubelle en insultant de tous les noms possible ses

sangsue qui mon fait loupe mon repas grr je vais leur botter le cul.

Je me dirige en courant vert les bois , j'enleve mes habits et me transforme

Sam- A tes là y a 5 cinq sangsue a mes vesse vient m'aider

Moi - J'arrive

Je me mi a courir de plus en plus vite quand une odeur sucre beurk vient jatouiller mes narine.

là devant moi deux vampire je sotte a la gorge de la femelle , un craquement se fit

entendre , sont partenaire grogne et m'envoya contre un arbre , sa fait mal merde

, je fonce sur lui et referme ma mâchoire contre sont torse ,un hurlement fit

trembler toute la foret , j'esquive sont de coup pied et lui arrachât la tête.

Sam s'était occupé des autres vampires et les avait brulé, après sa j'étais

retourné en cours.

J'avais l'après-midi de libre, je montais dans ma camionnette et démarrais.

J'allais chez Emilie je devais passer la prendre pour une sortie shopping.

Arrivé à destination je me garais devant la maison, je frappais à la porte.

Emilie m ouvrit, son ventre était bien arrondit.

_ Tu en as mis du temps_ s'énervait- elle

_désolé ce matin on a eu des visiteurs, puis j'ai dû retourner au lycée et passé chez le proviseur car j'avais quitté les cours_ lui expliquais-je

_ Ho... désolé les hormones influence mes humeurs_

sa c'était la bonne excuse de Emilie depuis le début de sa grossesse quand on arrivait en retard.

_ Bon, tu es prête_

Ont étais dans la voiture en direction de port Angeles, elle avait décidé de faire

chaque boutique, quel calvaire surtout que ses moi qui portait ses achat.

-Allé Bella un dernier et ont pourras rentrer _ me dit-elle avec un sourire et évidement je cédais.

_le dernier alors, car sa fit une heure que tu me dis sa_

On entrait dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfant, elle mit presque une heure à

choisir les vêtements de son futur bout chou. Je me retrouvais avec 5 paquet de

plus sur les bras.

Je mis tous sa dans la camionnette avant de monté au volant et Émilie coté

passager avant de rentré à la réserve.

Une fois arrivé je l'aidais a rentré les paquets Sam nous ouvrit la porte, quand il

vit sa femme il la prit dans ses bras l embrassent tendrement.

_ Sam, ça te gênerais pas de m'aider pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi_ les interrompais-je mais sa les faisait sourire a ses deux-là.

_ donne-moi tous sa, n'oublie pas demain ses ton tour de garde_

Sam me prit les paquets que je lui tendais, je regagnait ma voiture et rentrais chez moi.

Bien sûr Jacob était là il ne manquait jamais une occasion de m'embêter.  
>_Alors cette journée _me demandait-il<p>

_Génial, bagarre le matin, une visite chez le proviseur et j'ai servir a porté les paquets d'Émilie tous l'aprèm super quoi_ lançais-je agacé

Je filais directement me couché, car demain j'allais voir qui étais ses fameux Cullen.


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

__**une rencontre bouleversante**__

_****___**bonne lecture**__

J'arrivais au lycée pile a l'heure, tous les élève étais en train de rentré dans le

bâtiment pour se rendre à leur salle cours.

Je pris mon sac côté passager et

descendit à toute vitesse pour ne pas être en retard, je m'étais déjà assez fait

remarqué a la cafeteria.

Je me rendais au secrétariat rendre ma feuille, puis je me dirigeais vers mon cour de biologie.

Les élèves venait juste d'entré, a l'embrasure de la porte, je sentis une puanteur me chatouillé les narines.

Un de ces fameux Cullen assiste a se cour (génial je viens à peine d'arrivé et je vais en voir un) pensais-je.

Le professeur d'une trentaine d'années me fait signe de venir à sa rencontre, je me plaçais a côté de lui.

_« __Je vous présente Isabelle Swan, elle vient de la réserve Quilleute, (et voilà déjà griller à peine arrivé) un échange de culture et d'enseignement entre les deux lycées. Tu peux t'assoir au fond près d'Edward__Cullen._» Me dit-il me montrant de sa main la place libre.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chaise (alors c'était un de ses Cullen pas mal pour un vampire), je me demande comment j'allais arriver a supporté son odeur si je devais rester à cette place tous ont long de l'année.

Je pris place à ma table sans prêté attention à mon voisin.

_« Tu es Isabella Swan ses bien sa__»_ chuchotait-il pour que aucun humain l'entende heureusement pour moi que j'avais l'Ouïe affiné.

«_ Bella je préfère »__le corrigeais-je_

_« Une louve ici, je ne m'attendait pas à une adolescente »_

_« __Qui te dit que je suis une adolescente, je fais ceux qu'on m'a dit ses tous »_ lançais-je agacée.

Il ne m'adressa plus un mot heureusement car sinon je lui aurais montre qui étais un simple ado. Mais il continuait de me fixer avec insistance.

Pendant toute la matinée de court je n'avais plus croisé un seul Cullen, je sortie de ma dernière heure de cours du matin et allais directement à la cafeteria avec la journée passé hier j'avais une sacré faim.

Je pris une assiette est la remplie de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il proposait. Je cherchais une place assez éloigné pour pouvoir être tranquille quand j'entendis qu'on prononçait mon nom.

_« Bella »_

Je me retournais erreur encore se Mike newton, mais bon je pouvais en profité pour en savoir un peu plus sur les Cullen.

Je les rejoins à leur table. Il me présenta toutes la bande, Angéla, Jessica, Éric, et enfin Tyler je me mise prêt d'Angéla.

_« Tu vas manger tous sa »_ s'étonnât Jessica part la quantité qu'elle voyait dans mon assiettes.

«_ Bien sur »__lui assurais-je_

_« Tu n'as pas peur de prendre des kilos »_

_« Non, je ne grossit pas donc je peux me le permettre »_

___« La chance _» dit-elle en soufflant.

A la fin je me débarrassais de mon assiette, je n'avais pas appris grand-chose sur ses Cullen.

Apparemment il savait tous été adopté par un certain Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, il était arrivé il y a deux ans mais rester solitaire il n'adressait la parole a personne dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Personne ne ceux doutais ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Je n'avais qu'heure de cours après le repas, tant mieux car je pourrais dormir un peu avant ma ronde de ce soir.

Je pris place sur une chaise au fond de la classe je voulais être tranquille, tous les élève n'étais pas présent encore quand je sentis pour la deuxième fois de la journée cette odeur répugnante.

Je la vit entré.

Elle avait une démarche gracieuse telle une ballerine, son visage était parfait il ressemblait a ceux des tops modèle dans les magazines.

Elle avait les cheveux courts d'un noir profond qui m'était son visage en valeur. Elle se dirigeait vers en ma direction, elle savait déjà qui j'étais, Edward avait dû les informer.

Elle prit place à côté de moi, je continuais de l'observé du coin de l'œil comme si, je ne prêtais aucune attention à la personne se situant près de moi.

_« Bonjour, moi ses Alice et toi Bella ses bien sa » me dit-elle._  
>Je me retournais pour regarder la personne qui avait prononcé ses mot avait une voie si magnifique que les chanteuse d'opéra en serais jalouse.<p>

Une voix douce et harmonieuse telle un ange.

Je vis son regard, ses yeux d'une couleur d'or m'envoutaient, j'avais l'impression que nous étions que deux dans cette salle de cour.

Je fixais son visage m'attardant sur chaque détail, elle était magnifique.

J'avais la sensation qui n'existait plus qu'elle, seulement Alice un doux prénom.

J'avais la sensation que tous mon être ne voyait plus qu'elle, la gravité terrestre n arrivait même pas à me maintenir ici comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptais dans ce monde.

_« Sa vas, tu te sens bien » me dit –elle me sortant de mon êtas de statut._

Mes idées redevienne clair, non ses impossible c'est une femme qui plus ait un vampire, une Cullen.

Je restais immobile sur ma chaise,  
>Je ne dis plus rien, ni même de la regardé de peur que ses sentiment revienne de nouveaux.<p>

La sonnerie retentit, je sortie en vitesse de la salle, je laissai ma Chevrolet sur le parking et me dirigeais à côté de la forêt derrière le lycée.

A l'assigne de celle si je l'entendis m'appeler elle m'avait suivie je me stoppai net la regardant en face de moi avec un regard étonner.

_« Tu vas bien, tous nous déteste au point de ne pas supporter notre présence » dit-elle tristement._

Comment pouvait-elle penser sa si seulement elle se doutait, mais il fallait qu'elle ne sache rien.

Alors je pris ma voix de bêta, si seulement elle savait que tous était faut ceux que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

_« Non, vous ne me fait pas peur je suis une louve._

_Je fuis seulement car votre odeur m'insupporte et que vous me dégouté. » Lui lançais-je_ puis je me retournais pour qu'elle ne voit les larmes qui commençais à monter, je mutais en loup et me mise à courir, courir sans la regarder pour tous oublié tous ses sentiment étais dangereux pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas m'être imprégner d'elle ses impossible.


	5. Chapitre3

Chapitre 3 : secret découvert?

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais couru, mais la nuit était déjà tombée.

Je devais prendre mon tour de garde dans 10 minutes, heureusement pour moi je le faisais avec Jacob, je n'aurais pas pu supporter que toute la meute entende le moindre de mes pensées.  
>Je devais le rejoindre à la frontière, nous devînmes longer cette ligne invisible tout le long puis, revenir à l'intérieur de nos terres.<p>

Comment ai-je pu la blesser, je me sentais coupable et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix.

J'arrivais enfin à ma destination.  
><em>_ Où étais-tu pendant toute la soirée? On devait manger ensemble._ <em>_  
><em>__ Désolée, je voulais être seule._ __  
><em>__ J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, personne ne t'as vu après le lycée, même pas papa. _  
>On ne se disait plus un mot, tout le long de la frontière, au milieu de celle-ci je senti son odeur.<p>

Elle avait dû chasser en début de soirée, un parfum si doux et délicat me parvint tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres.  
><em>_<em>__ Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire béat à tes lèvres Bella ? Me questionna-Jake __  
><em>__ Pour rien _ soufflais-je_  
>Je repris mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, il faut absolument que je garde secret cette imprégna... _<br>__ A quoi viens-tu de pensé à l'instant ? ___  
><em>__ A rien du tout, je vais patrouiller, tandis que toi, tu vas au nord et moi au sud, on se rejoint après dans 15 minutes. _

J'accélérais le pas, de toute façon, on devait se diviser pour couvrir le plus de terrain.  
><em>_ <em>_Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir me dit-il__. _

Jacob m'avait rattrapé et m'empêchait d'avancer, cherchant une réponse à son interrogation.  
>Je devais trouver un truc, n'importe quoi, personne ne doit connaître cette vérité, pas même la concernée.<p>

Je ne pouvais le cacher indéfiniment à Jake, il était mon frère et malheureusement il me connaissait sur le bout des doigts.  
><em>_<em>_Bella tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond et me dire ce que tu as. On dirait que tu es inquiète, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ca, sauf une fois, attend une minute, tu as dit imprégna..., mais bien sûr ! _

Il avait réfléchi à tout ça en à peine quelques minutes, j'essayais de le pousser pour passer, mais rien à faire, il persistait.  
><em>_ <em>_J'ai trouvé. Tu t'es imprégnée c'est ça, mais pourquoi veux-tu garder le secret ? Au contraire, tu as trouvé ta moitié, tu devrais être heureuse._ s'enthousiasme-t-il. __  
><em>__ Pour la simple raison que ça ne se fera jamais, maintenant laisse-moi terminer la ronde pour que je puisse me reposer. Je te rappelle que j'ai des vampires à surveiller demain._

Je m'impatientais !  
><em>_ <em>_dis moi qui c'est au moins, je le connais? Est- il sympa avec toi ? C'est un humain ou un loup ? me questionna-t-il_

je n'aimais pas faire ça mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de prendre mon ton le plus sérieux de Bêta et lui répondis.  
>_<em>_ <em>_Ca suffit ! Oublie cette histoire et concentre toi sur la surveillance de nos terres. ___  
><em>__ D'accord, j'oublie on se rejoint dans 10 minutes. se renfrogna-t-il_

je sais que mon ordre n'aurait plus aucun effet si Sam lui posait cette question, il était l'Alpha.

Le reste de la ronde se déroula très bien, il ne m'avait plus posé de questions.

Il savait que je m'étais imprégnée mais ignorait de qui venait cette imprégnation.

Une fois chez moi, je me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre, tout en m'écroulant sur mon lit.

Texte corrigée par Calistha Layenna ,

reviews? Merci , a bientôt.


	6. pv alice

Rencontre point de vue Alice

Avant de rentrer dans la salle je sentais son odeur, je pouvais la rencontrer et peut-etre meme que l'on deviendrait amies toutes les deux.

Elle s'était installée sur le bureau au fond de la classe, au moins cette année je pourrai bavarder avec quelqu'un, pensai-je.

Alors, c'était elle la louve, elle avait des cheveux étonnant pour une louve étant donné qu'ils se coupaient les cheveux.

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Je la trouvais plus pale que les autres Quilleute, ceux qui étaient tous aussi étrange, par contre il faudrait qu'elle change vraiment de garde-robe, peut etre que je pourrais m'en occuper.

Je pris place sur ma chaise, je savais qu'elle m'observait et décidai de briser la glace.

___ Bonjour, moi c'est Alice, et toi Bella c'est bien sa ?_ lui dis-je.__

Au son de ma voix Bella décidait de me regarder enfin dans les yeux, je savais qui elle était mais je fus surprise de constater qu'elle ne prononçait aucun mot, elle etait immobile.

Elle m'observait avec insistance ne me quittant pas de ses yeux chocolat.

Ce n'était normal pour un loup de rester immobile aussi longtemps et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

___ sa va, tu te sens bien ? _ lui demandai-je d'une petite voix inquiète. __

Elle secouait la tete comme si elle essayait de chasser des mauvaises idées de ses pensées, apres cela elle ne m'adressait plus aucune parole, elle se contentait de regarder devant elle m'ignorant complaitement.

Je me demandais ce que j'avais put faire pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi envers moi, surtout que je n'avais pas l'habitude, en temps normal on m'appréciait beaucoup.

Je la regardais, elle avait l'air en colère, contre qui, je ne le s'avais pas. La fin du court avait sonné, Bella prit toutes ses affaires avant de courir hors de la salle.

Je pris la peine de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle poursuivait son chemin sur le parking mais elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture, je continuais donc de la suivre.

Une fois derrière le lycée, elle augmenta sa course et je devinais qu'elle allait vers la foret. Avant que je ne la perde de vue je criais son nom.

___ Bellaaaaaaaaa ! ___

Elle se stoppa enfin en entendant son prénom.

Quand elle me regarda elle avait l'air surprise, elle n'avait pas remarquée que je la suivais. Ne nous appréciait-elle pas au poing de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir dans la foret ?

________Tu vas bien ? Tous nous déteste au point de ne pas supporter notre présence __

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

______Non, vous ne me fait pas peur je suis une louve. Je fuis seulement car votre odeur m'insupporte et que vous me dégouté. ____  
><em>  
>Ces mot que Bella venait de prononcer m'avait choqué, j'avais espéré qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres de sa meute, qu'elle aurait un comportement différent à notre égard.<br>M'étais-je tromper à son sujet ?

Ou cachait-elle autre chose derrière ses paroles qui malgré tout me blessaient.


	7. Chapitre 4

Point de vue Bella retour au présent :

J'étais consciente en me réveillant ce matin que la journée allait être difficile. Je pris une douche et filait dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer, j'allais dans la cuisine et me préparais seulement un bol de céréale. Je n'avais pas très faim en ce moment, je constatais que Charlie étais déjà partie.  
>Je fermais la porte d'entrée et montais dans ma camionnette puis direction mon enfer, je n'étais pas presser d'arriver et surtout de croisé son regard, Alice ma douce Alice « Bella ressaisit toi »me giflais mentalement. Comment allais-je faire pour me sortir de la ? Déjà que Jacob soupçonnais que quelque n'allait pas puis que je me suis imprégné heureusement pour moi j'avais dissimulé mes pensé de justesse et ignorais encore l'identité de celui-ci ou plutôt d'elle devrais-je dire. Je me garais sur le parking est restais un moment dans l'habitacle de ma Chevrolet, comment allait-je réagir devant-elle ? Devais-je tous lui avouer ? Les Cullen et ma meute comment feraient-ils face à cette annonce ?<br>Les rassembles sur un terrain neutre et tous leurs avouer – et bonjour vous savez quoi je me suis imprégné de votre Alice mais pas la peine de vous étripé ok, a la prochaine. ok» Plaisantais-je Non, pour le bien de tous, je me terrais même si cela me coute beaucoup et je partie finalement en cours.  
>Midi sonna enfin, part je ne sais quel miracle je ne croisais aucun Cullen pendant la matinée. Je pris un plateau et me servie rapidement avant de rejoindre le groupe d'amies d'Angéla a leurs table au moins je pourrais encore les évité pendants cet heure-là .<p>

__ Tu n'as pas pris grand-chose Bella ? _ me fait remarquer Angéla une fois installé près d'elle.___

__ Non, je n'ai pas très faim_ répondis-je simplement._

Ceux qui étais plutôt rare pour un loup, mais je n'avais pas la tête à me rassasier aujourd'hui, j'avais des choses plus importante à régler et que surtout ma stratégie de la fuir n'allait pas durer éternellement. Je sentais leurs yeux qui m'observaient quoi de plus normal. Ils avaient la chance de voir un loup dans sa vie de tous les jours et en plus un qui s'avait parfaitement maitrisé sa colère devant les humains et c'est pour sa que Sam m'avait choisie et pas un autre. Je me levais en entendant la sonnerie presque tout le monde avait déjà quitté la salle il fallait que je fasse vite avant que je me retrouve seul et qu'il en profite pour m'abordé.

___ Tu manges avec nous demain Bella_ me demandais Angéla ___

__ Si tu veux _ lui_ dis-je rapidement avant d'aller déposer le plateau et voila encore 2 minute et je serais en retard. Je filais directement à mon cours et zut j'avais oubliée mes affaires d'histoire dans mon casier je rebroussais chemin pour les reprendre et accélérais le pas dans les couloirs pour ne pas être en retards mais une personne me stoppas m'empoignant légèrement le bras.

_ _attend stp _ me dit-elle d'une voix douce.__  
><em>__ Que veut-tu _ lançais-je__  
><em>__ Pourquoi m'évites-tu comme sa ? _ me questionnait-elle_

_ _Au cas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais plus, nous sommes des ennemies naturelle. Alors excuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire la causette avec une sang-froid_ dis-je rudement._


	8. chapitre 4 suite

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 règlement de compte **_

Heureusement que c'était mon dernier cours, je me sentais affreusement mal de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton mais avais-je vraiment le choix. J'arrivai juste à temps et m'installai. Encore un vampire ! A son aspect je présumais que c'était Jasper. Par chance il ne m'adressa pas un mot, si il se doutait le pauvre, il avait de la chance d'avoir une femme telle qu'Alice auprès de lui. Elle était douce, magnifique, une merveille du monde vampirique. « Reprend-toi à la fin» me hurlai-je mentalement quand je me rendis compte qu'il me fixait bizarrement. L'heure passait rapidement et à la sonnerie je ne perdis pas une seconde et partis vers ma camionnette. Arrivée devant, surprise ! Trois vampires m'attendaient : Edward, Jasper et Alice.  
>Ce fut Alice qui m'adressa la parole, les autres étaient surement là pour me surveiller.<p>

___ On peut te parler ?___ décidément elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans réponse.

___ Vas-y _ soufflai-je d'ennuis.__  
><em>__ Pourquoi nous fuis-tu comme ça ? me demanda-elle à nouveau.__  
><em>__ Je te l'ais déjà dit non ? _ lui rappelai-je__  
><em>__ Oui_ avoua-t-elle__  
><em>__ Mais il y a autre chose, ce n'ait pas la raison véritable et je veux savoir_ insista-t-elle._  
>Il fallait que je sois une nouvelle fois dure et que je ne laisse rien paraitre.<p>

__ Dois-je encore te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Je croyais pourtant que vous les vampires, aviez une bonne mémoire pourtant. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !___

_ _Parle-lui correctement _ lança Edward._  
>Il me tapait sur les nerfs lui.<p>

_ _Quand tu seras grand petit, tu pourras me parler, pas avant alors va jouer et arrête d'essayer de lire mes pensées. On ne ta pas appris le respect de la vie privé ?_ m'énervai-je_

_ _Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien nous dire ? Je sais que tu le désires mais quelque t'en empêche._ elle avait deviné juste. Ça me rendait triste de la voir ainsi dans l'ignorance._  
>Ma Alice, si seulement tu n'étais pas un vampire tous cela aurait été plus facile pour nous deux.<p>

__ Bon, je m'ennuis les petits, salut !_ dis-je avant d'ouvrir ma portière.__  
><em>_Mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas me laisser. Alice me retenant une nouvelle fois.__  
><em>__ Tu vas me dire pourquoi et avouer la vérité ! _ me cria-t-elle. Là je n'avais pas le choix._

__ Bon, décidément tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être la et encore moins de servir de baby-sitter à des vampires. A moins que tu veuille que cela dégénère je te conseil de me lâcher et toute suite._ la prévenais-je._ ___

__Quant à toi (dis-je en regardant Jasper) garde tes ondes de calme pour toi. ___ J'entendis un bruit sourd et menaçant. Edward perdait surement patiente. Je sortis un grognement assez faible pour que seuls les vampires l'entendent.

__ Remballe tes crocs, avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. Partez à moins que vous ne désiriez expliquer aux humains, pourquoi il y a un énorme loup sur le parking._ les menaçai-je._

Je montai enfin dans ma Chevrolet les laissant sur place. Je pouvais voir dans le rétroviseur le regard triste d'Alice. Je ne faisais que la blesser émotionnellement mais mon cœur se déchirait quand même. Ça n'allait pas être facile cette année de lycée, j'espère qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils n'essayeront plus de m'approcher.

_**ReviewS? **_

_**A bientôt **_


	9. extrait chapitre 5

**Kikou,chère lecteurs voici un petit extrait du chapitre 5**

**Avant de lire:**

**Phrase en gras: Pensée de bella **

_Phrase en italique_**: **_Pensée de la meute _

**bonne lecture **

**1 semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures, 10 080 minutes, 604 800 secondes que je n'ai pas croisé son si beau regard doré ni entendu sa si belle voie d'ange. Ma belle Alice!**_  
><span>« Alice » entendis-je crier la meute.  
><span>_**Mince, mince j'ai un peu oublié ma condition, pensais-je**_  
><em>_« Non tu crois Bella ! »_** s'indigna Paul.**_  
><span>« Alors c'est elle, ta compagne »_**pensa Jacob en s'adressant tendrement à moi.**_**  
><strong>_**« Oui » pensai-je en baissant la tête.**

**Reviews? A très vite, bisous.**


	10. Chapitre 5

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Quelques explication avant de lire:

_Phrases en italique_: Penser des loups

_Phrase italique soulignée_: Personnage qui parle

**Phrase en gras**: Action ou penser de bella

**Chapitre 5: perturbation **

**1 semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures, 10 080 minutes, 604 800 secondes que je n'ai pas croisé son si beau regard doré ni entendu sa si belle voie d'ange. Ma belle Alice! **_  
><span>« Alice » entendis-je crier la meute.  
><span>_**Mince, mince j'ai un peu oublié ma condition, pensais-je **_  
><em>_« Non tu crois Bella ! »_** s'indigna Paul. **_  
><span>« Alors c'est elle, ta compagne »_**pensa Jacob en s'adressant tendrement à moi. **_**  
><strong>_**« Oui » pensai-je en baissant la tête. **_  
><span>« INCROYABLE, tu t'es imprégnée d'une sangsue, nos ennemies »_** grogna Leath ! **_  
><span>« Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès Leath ! »  
><span>« Je ne veux pas le savoir »_**pensa t-elle en partant.**_  
><span>_«_ Non » _**dis-je en voyant sa direction,**_« tu ne lui fera rien ! »  
><span>_**J****e me mis à courir de plus en plus vite pour rattraper Paul, Embry et Leath. Ils ne toucheront pas un cheveu de mon ange !**_  
><span>« Ton ange est une sale sangsue, une tueuse »_**cracha Embry avec dégout.**_  
><span>_**J'accélérais le pas quand je vis Leath franchir le territoire des Cullen. Je lui sautai à la gorge, les crocs sortis et l'envoyai valser contre un arbre. Je me mis en position d'attaque devant les deux Cullen présents : Alice et Jasper. Paul s'élança sur moi à toute vitesse et je contrai son attaque en lui décrochant un coup da patte qui le fit grogner de douleur et de fureur**._  
><span>« Traitre »_** pensa Paul.**_  
><span>« Non je protège juste ma compagne de vie ! »  
><span>_**J'étais tellement occupé à aboyer sur Paul que je ne vis pas Embry et Leath bondir sur moi. Soudain une tornade brune leur sauta dessus en grognant férocement ! **_  
>- Alice, non ! <em>**entendis-je dire un Cullen.**_  
><span>_**En grognassant, je me remis sur mes pattes et me jetai sur les loups.**_  
>- STOP,<em> **cria Carlisle**,_on peut discuter calmement_**,****rajouta t-il plus doucement.**_  
><span>« Ya pas à discuter, cette sangsue doit mourir »_**grognèrent les trois loup grincheux.**_  
><span>« Jamais ! »_**hurlai-je. **_  
><span>_- _Si vous voulez bien vous transformer en humain la communication serait plus facile,_** nous dit gentiment Carlisle.**_  
><span>_**C'est à ce moment précis qu'arrivèrent Sam et le reste de la meute. **_  
><em>_« Tous en humain immédiatement »_**dit Sam de sa voie d'alpha.**_  
><span>_**Cette ordre me fit mettre à quatre pattes et m'obligea à me transformer en humaine. Puis je courrai à toute vitesse me mettre devant Alice .**_  
>- Explique nous<em>,** m'ordonna Sam.**_  
>- Je...<span>_**dis-je incapable de formuler une phrase.**_  
>- Elle s'est imprégnée de cette sangsu<span>_, **siffla Paul.**_  
>- Bella, c'est vrai ? <span>_**me demanda Sam.**_  
>- Oui<em>, **murmurai-je**._  
><em>-_ Imprégnation ?_ **demanda Alice.**_  
>- C'est...<span>_**commença Sam.**_  
>- Non Sam<span>_, **dis-je faiblement.**_  
><span>_-_ Elle le saura un jour ou l'autre,_ **dit-il,** _l'imprégnation c'est quand un loup reconnaît son âme sœur au premier regard, son monde change ou plutôt tourne autour de cette personne_, **dit-il ****cette fois en s'adressant à Alice.**

_-Alice_** commençais-je**

_-On doit parler,_** me coupa t'elle en me prenant délicatement la main.**

**Puis elle se mit à courir à travers les bois sans pour autant me lâcher.**

_-Ou m'amènes-tu Alice? _**Lui demandais-je.**

_-Tu verras petite impatiente,_** me repondit-elle amusée par mon comportement.**

**Après un court moment de course dans les bois, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.**

_-Nous y sommes._

**Je détournais mon regard de son visage d'ange et me mis à fixer cet endroit tout bonnement magnifique. Il y'avait des milliers de fleurs de couleurs violettes et jaunes, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes.**

_-Magnifique !_** dis-je émerveillée.**

_-Cette prairie est mon havre de paix, tu garderas le secret?_** Me demanda-t-Elle avec une moue si adorable que je ne pu qu'accepter.**

_-Oui, biensur,_** lui promis-je.**

**Un silence gênant s'installa, mais il fut vite coupé par sa douce voix.**

_-on devrait parler,_** murmura-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.**

_-tu sais déjà tout Alice, tu es mon âme sœur, ma compagne de vie, mon imprégnation _**dis-je à toute allure.**

**Je baissais ma tête, mais très vite je sentis deux doigts me soulever doucement le menton.**

_-Ne me cache pas un si beau visage,_** me dit-elle en me caressant tendrement la joue.**

**Puis avec sa force vampirique elle me coucha délicatement sur l'herbe. Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher de plus en plus des miennes, mon souffle se fit court juste avant que je les sentes sur les accentua son baiser et me mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieure sensuellement. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne pensais pas à répondre, à accentuer moi aussi le baiser. Du coup, devant mon manque d'enthousiasme elle se leva précipitament en grognant. Elle ne me jeta plus aucun regard et partit. Je me relève à mon tours et criais :**

_-Alice !_

**Je me mis à la poursuivre, à la chercher dans les bois aux alentours. Personne. « Non, Mon amour !»**

Et voilà! Une Review svp , sa fait toujours plaisir mici.

à bientôt


	11. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 dépression

Désoler pour le retard ! Merci a une amie qui ma aider pour se chapitre !

J'entendais Jacob tambourinait contre ma porte fermée à clefs. Priant pour que je le laisse entrer. (Il voulait des explications, savoir pourquoi j'étais revenue comme une furie, en larme, et que sans prendre la peine de les saluer lui et mon père, j'avais claqué la porte de ma chambre et y était restée enfermée pendant deux jours, sans manger). Je me bouchais les oreilles, espérant échapper au coup de mon frère, mais surement à cause de mon ouïe de louve je les entendais encore distinctement. Je poussais un petit grognement et me mit en position assise sur mon lit.

- Jacob ! Bouge de là ! Lui criais-je  
>- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert cette fichue porte ! Je veux seulement te parler Bella ...<br>Je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, en vain.  
>- Papa est là ?<br>- Non.  
>- Alors comme tu voudras.<p>

Je me levais et déverrouillais ma porte pour laisser entrer mon frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires qui s'étalaient partout sur le sol, émit un petit sourire amusé avant de sauter sur le lit et s'y asseoir. Je grognais en le rejoignant et m'installais en tailleur face à lui. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Deux minutes passèrent, puis trois, puis six, puis dix. Enfin Jake brisa le silence.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?  
>- Rien.<br>- Bella. Je te connais. Ca fait deux jours que tu est enfermée dans ta chambre, deux jours que tu manges pas, que tu loupes les cours et les patrouilles ! Avant tu attendais avec impatience la sonnerie des cours pour partir dans la foret et sentir ton corps se métamorphoser, tes pattes fouler le sol et ta fourrure voler dans le vent. Alors ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a rien. Je t'écoute.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge sèche (Après deux jours j'étais à la limite de la famine et la déshydratation),j'attrapais un cousin que je tordis entre mes mains et fixais mon frère dans les yeux avant de lui narrer ce qui c'était passer en Alice et moi. Son baiser, mon manque d'enthousiasme, ses yeux assombris et son visage dur quand elle avait pensé que c'était du rejet, sa disparition soudaine, mon impuissance à la retrouver. Jacob m'écouta attentivement et une fois mon récit fini il s'appuya contre le mur auquel était collé mon lit et croisa ses jambes.

- Ecoutes frangine. Commences déjà par prendre une douche parce que sans te vexer, au bout de deux jours tu commence a cocoter, me dit il avec un immense sourire. Puis mange, bois un verre d'eau et cours lui parler ! Lui expliquer que tu étais surprise ! Parce que c'est bien ça, tu étais surprise, hein ?  
>- Oui Jake. Mais maintenant elle doit me haïr ...<br>- Deux membres d'une même imprégnation ne peuvent se haïr, tu devrais le savoir Bella !  
>- Oui, mais bon ..<br>Il se leva d'un bon, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion et commença à fouiller dans mon placard.  
>- Jake ? Tu fais quoi ?<br>Sans un mot il me lança un jean noir et une chemise cintrée blanche.  
>- Aller ! Zou ! On se prépare! Vas la voir, je t'attendrais dans la forêt.<p>

Je ne pris pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre de l'idée de mon frère, je le remerciais du regard avant de partir à la salle de bain. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me doucher, me préparer et manger un bout. Je sortis discrètement en sous-vêtement jusqu'à la foret, mes habits dans un petit sac à dos orange que je posais contre un arbre. Je me transformais en louve et reprit le sac dans ma mâchoire avant de traversais la foret en courant. Je sentais le vent dans ma fourrure et apprécier cette petite course. Les oiseaux chantaient et je les écoutais en galopant, mes pattes frôlant à peine le sol. J'avais la frontière en vue quand j'entendis la voix de Sam dans ma tête. _"Ne vas pas là-bas Bella! On à déjà rompu le traité une fois, ça suffit. Fais demi tour."_Je m'arrêtais sous un chêne. _"Désolée __Sam, mais il le faut, il faut que je vois Alice. Je dois la voir."_ J'entendis Leah poussait un grognement mais elle ne s'incrusta pas dans la conversation. _"Renonce_ me dit Sam, _Bella c'est une vampire. Laisse là et reviens."_ J'entendis à nouveau des grognements, ceux de toute la meute, des grognement d'approbation. _"Non, je vais la voir. Et arrêtez tous ! Je vous entends ! Vous pensez peut être que j'ai choisis d'être amoureuse d'une sangsue ? Non ! Alors stop ! On ne peut pas lutter contre une imprégnation et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! La preuve, Leah, Sam t'a quitter pour Emily, puis certain d'entre vous son même imprégné d'enfants alors les leçons ca suffit, j'en ai aucune à recevoir, sur ceux, je vous dis à plus."_ Je me remis à courir, ignorant les paroles de mon alpha. _"Bella, s'il te plait, ne vas pas là bas. Bella ! Bella ! Isabella !"_ Je ne m'arrêtais pas, et bizarrement il ne me donna pas l'ordre de revenir. Il avait surement donc du comprendre pensais-je.

Je ne tardais pas à arriver en vue de la frontière entre le territoire des Quilleutes et celui des Cullen alors je reprit ma forme humaine et m'habillais.  
>Je pris une grande inspiration avant de passer la frontière, violant par la même occasion le traité pour la deuxième fois. Je m'engageais sur la route qui menait à leur villa. Mais je fus vite percuter par quelque chose, une masse aux cheveux blond. Je sentis une douleur au niveau de mon bras, et je me dégageais violement pour voir une marque rougeâtre de griffure au niveau de mon coude.<p>

- Dégage ! Dis une voix féminine.

Je levais la tête pour me retrouver en face de deux blondes en furie. Surement Jane et Rosalie. La première, la plus jolie et la plus grande des deux me toisa avec dédain. Comme je ne bougeais pas elle grogna pour m'intimider, mais nullement impressionnée je haussais un sourcil et essaya de passer à coté d'elles. Mais la plus petite, Jane je crois se jeta sur moi avec une force inouïe, me plaquant au sol. Je poussais un grognement et à l'aide de mes jambes je la fis basculer sur le coté, me relevant le plus vite possible je me remis en route. En revanche, les deux vampires en avaient décidé autrement. Elles me sautèrent dessus en même temps, tous crocs dehors. Jane me griffa le ventre et Rosalie le cou. Je sentis la colère grandir en moi et dans un bond mes vêtements partirent en éclats tandis que je me trouvais face aux blonde sous mon apparence de louve. Grognant, et grattant le sol de mes griffes je sautais sur les deux femmes pour les bousculer et les forcer à me laisser passer.

- Tu n'iras nulle part sac à puces ! Crie Rosalie de sa voix de chanteuse.  
>- Ouais, crache Jane, tu n'iras nulle part! Retourne dans ton trou et ne reviens plus, ne t'approche même plus d'Alice ou on te fait bouffer ta queue et tes oreilles !<p>

Comme je continuais mon chemin en les ignorant complètement, je ne fus pas surprise de les sentir sauter à nouveau sur moi. Je me retournais et mordis la main de Jane qui poussa un cri de surprise. Furieuse, Rose se jeta à son tour sur moi. Je la poussais des mes pattes avant et mordis sa cheville.

- Ça suffit ! Cria une nouvelle venue

Je me retournais d'un seul mouvement, les deux blondes avec moi. Une jeune femme, ou plutôt une vampire aux longs cheveux châtains se tenais devant nous, les mains sur les anches. Vu que Carlisle, le chef de famille se tenais à ses cotés j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'Esmée. La mère. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre, nous jaugeant toute trois. Rose et Jane baissèrent la tête, tandis que moi je la garder haute et fière.

- Isabella, Alice t'attends dans sa chambre. 2ème étage, 1ère porte. Rosalie, Jane, je suis déçu de votre comportement. Un Cullen ne se comporte nullement comme ça. Aller chassez le temps que Bella est ici.  
>Après ces mots dit avec un calme et une sérénité apparente, Esmée tourna les talons et disparue dans la villa. Je tournais le regard vers les deux vampires qui poussèrent un grognement de colère avant de disparaitre dans la foret. Quand elle ne fut plus en vue je tournais à nouveau la tête vers la villa blanche et vitrée. Elle comporter deux étages et était vraiment immense. Poussant un soupir pour m'encourager j'avançais et rentrais dans l'entre des Cullen.<p>


	12. note

Bonjour a tous , voilà cela fait quelques temps que je poste plus , ce petit message juste pour vous dire que je suis désoler mais suite a deux événement je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire .

Mais je mis remet immédiatement avec le sourire , merci

ps : je dit le pas toujours mes vos review font très plaisir 3 !

à très bientôt jessy


	13. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: le début?

Désoler pour le retard,comme dit précédemment quelque problème sont survenus et avec monsieur l'ordinateur qui fait se qu'il veut , j'ai pris énormément de retard encore désoler.

J'espère que cette mini-suite vous plaira , personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite mais bon...

on se retrouve en bas

.

.

.

Sous le regard furibond des deux autres enfants Cullens, je suppose que le grand aux cheveux blonds et au visage envahis de morsure doit être jasper puis le deuxième aux cheveux cuivrés, très beau mais rien comparé à ma belle ne doit qu'être Edward , je monte les escaliers avec une grande angoisse, va-t-elle m'écoute ? Me pardonner ?  
>Me voilà devant la porte de sa chambre, après quelques minutes à contempler la porte blanche je me donne du courage en soufflant un bon coup et frappe à la porte.<br>_-Laisse-moi ! grogna-t-elle.__  
><em>_-Alice, juste quelques minutes s'il te plaît, lui demandais-je.__  
><em>_-Deux minutes et tu pars murmura-t-elle._  
>J'entre enfin dans sa chambre et je fus submerger par la beauté des lieux : la chambre est magnifique avec deux couleurs distingues, le noir et le rouge, une grande baie vitrée nous donne une magnifique vue de la forêt, tout simplement splendide !<br>Sur le lis je vis Alice en position fœtal, un silence s'installait très vite coupé par sa voix d'ange.  
><em>-Quand tu veux me dit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux noir perçant.<em>_  
><em>_-Depuis quand n'as tu pas chassé ? Lui dis-je inquiète.__  
><em>_-Tu te soucies de moi maintenant, c'est nouveau me cracha-t-elle avec hargne._  
>Je grogne et je me précipite sur elle en la prenant par les bras et la plaquant contre le mur.<br>_-__Tu comprends pas Alice ! Tu es ma raison d'être, toi, un vampire, mon ennemie et pourtant je t'aime ! lui criais-je. __  
><em>_-Tu m'aimes... chuchota-t-elle émue.__  
><em>_-Oui, de tous mon cœurs , avouais-je._  
>Sur cette déclaration je romps le peu d'espace qui sépare mes lèvres des siennes pour un baiser d'abord timide mais qui se fait de plus en plus passionné.<br>_-Bella, me dit-elle_doucement en rompant notre baiser passionné, ce qui m'arracha un grognement de frustration.  
><em>-Allie ? Demandais-je <em>_  
><em>_-Y a-t-il un nous ? me demanda-t-elle__ t_imidement en me couvant de son si beau regard.  
>Pour simple réponse je lie à nouveau nos lèvres pour un baiser rempli de tendresse.<br>-_Je prends ça pour un oui ria-t-elle . _  
>À vitesse vampirique, elle m'entraîna sur son lit et m'enlaça affectueusement.<br>_-Hmm mon ange, tu devrais aller te nourrir, lui dit-je__ en caressant ses cernes sous ses yeux .__  
><em>_-À une condition me demanda-t-elle. __  
><em>_-Tous ce que tu veux allié, répondis-je __  
><em>_-Tu m'accompagnes, me supplia-t-elle avec son regard de chiot. __  
><em>_-Bien sur dis-je envoûtée._

_Je sais , c'est vraiment cour mais j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois !_

_Un avis négatif ou positif serais gentille mici _


	14. chapitre 7 deuxième parties

**Deuxième parties du chapitre 7 : le début ? **_**Réponse a vos reviews : **_ _Newlightpacte : je ne trouve pas sa illogique qu'Alice envoûte bella pour aller chasser , je serais un loup sans une petite moue façon alice j'irais sûrement pas voir une chasse .merci de ta review ._

_Camille76260 : j'avoue que bella est irrésistible , impossible de lui faire la tête ! _

_Wesker101 : ravie que sa te plaise ! En espérant que cette deuxième partis du chapitre 7 te plaît autant !_

_Alicelovebella : mais de rien et voilà la suite ! _

Cela doit bien faire quelques heures que nous sommes enlacés sur son lit sans aucune parole prononcée, seule la présence de l'autre nous suffit. Ressentir enfin son corps froid tend désiré contre le mien, humer sa délicieuse odeur, goûter sa peau douce, serais-ce mon paradis ? Oui sans aucun doute. Je fus ramener à la réalité par une voix provenant sûrement du salon des Cullens.

« Alice Isabella, nous souhaitions vous parler, descendez s'il vous plaît. »

Mon regard se porta immédiatement vers mon ange guettant sa réaction, qu'une émotion émise de son visage, la joie .Je la vis se lever très rapidement et se mettre à sautiller de par tous. Amusée par son comportement je me mis à rire et je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques minutes quand je fus coupée par sa voix .

«J'ai vu que tous se passera très bien, ne t'inquiète pas .»

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'encore la questionner à propos de ce "' j'ai vu '" qu'elle me tira avec entrain vers le reste de sa famille . En quelques secondes je me retrouve dans le salon, blondie et blondasse ( surnom très gentil de Rosalie et Jane) sont assis sur un des fauteuils avec leurs compagnons respectifs l'ours ( Emmett) et le coincé ( Edward) puis jasper debout entouré du chef de famille carliste et sa femme Esmé, nous attendent pour la discussion si j'en crois mon bout de femme qui se passera très bien, on peut toujours rêver . La voix de carliste me fit sortie de mes songes.

« Isabella, nous voulions éclaircir la situation. Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble et j'en suis très heureux pour vous , il faudrait réunir nos deux familles pour éviter une guerre. »

Surpris qu'il accepte si facilement notre relation , Je mis à réfléchir avec entrain sur son idée et trouvais immédiatement les points négatifs .

« Ce ne sera pas facile monsieur, certains loups seront réticents à venir vous parler et j'ai bien peur que quand nous allons annoncer notre relation entre moi et Alice cela provoquera des tensions et une guerre inévitable mais je protégerais Alice aux périls de ma vie et s'il le faut je me battrais contre mes frères. »

« Du calme, on fera tous pour éviter de se battre, je te laisse le soin te prévenir ton alpha d'une éventuelle réunion. »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand je fus interrompu par Rosalie alias blondie.  
>« Pourquoi devrions nous protéger et accepter ce chien ? Qu'elle retourne dans sa niche ! »<p>

Je répondis par un grognement et retient ma belle de lui sauter dessus.

« Tous simplement car elle est la compagne de ta sœur et quelle la rend heureuse, alors tu te dois d'accepter les choix d'Alice comme nous avons par le passé accepter le tient d'accueillir Emmet. »

Énerver d'avoir aucune réponse, Rosalie préféra quitter la pièce avec regard noir pour moi, vite suive de son caniche blondasse.

.  
>« Vraiment désoler »soufflèrent Emmet et Edward en partant rejoindre leurs compagnes.<p>

Rassuré du déroulement de la discussion, je plongeais mon nez dans le coup de l'ange et inspirais ce parfum tellement attirant . Puis, Alice se mit debout rapidement et cria

« Bon nous on vous laisse, on va " manger'" .»

Ma seule réponse fut un grognement et un soupir de désespoir. Alice le remarqua et vient vers moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue puis me tira vers la sortis .

Alice ! Ronchonnais-je sous les rires des trois autres Cullens encore présents .

**a suivre **

En espérant que cette deuxième partis chapitre vous plaît

donner moi votre avis avec une petite review svp merci

et a bientôt !

Jessy

PS : désoler des fautes mais je suis En recherche d'une personne qui pourrait corriger mes chapitres pour arrange cela merci .


	15. Chapter 8 le  repas  d'Alice

**Chapitre 8 : le '' repas '' d'Alice **

**camille76260**_ : désoler de l'attente mais les vacances c'est sacrée , mmh la réaction de la meute ne sera pas dans ce chapitre peux être le prochain ( sûrement même) ! Dans ce chapitre 8 une chasse en couple . En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise et encore désoler pour le retard. _

_Vanessabret : ravie que sa te plaise , chapitre suivant avec du retard désoler ! _

_Alicelovebella voilà suite et désoler du retard ! _

Une fois dehors Alice me lâcha en me donnant comme consigne où devrais-je dire comme ordre de me mettre sur ma forme lupine pour pouvoir participer au festin.

En bonne petite femme j'obéis, je fermais mes yeux et appelai le loup en moi l'autorisant enfin à se manifester .

je sentis mes membres se transformer, mon corps tout entier changé pour faire apparaître une louve au pelage blanc, tout cela en laisse passe de quelques secondes.

Ravi de me retrouve sur mes quatre pattes, je me mis à galoper à travers les bois sans attendre ma douce.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un grognement me parvient suivi de pas rapide puis quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis sa voix d'ange crier

« le premier arriver à la clairière gagne …...

un baiser hurlais-je par penser .  
>« …... le droit d'inviter l'autre à un rendez-vous galant ! »<p>

pourquoi pas ! Suite à cette penser j'accélère le pas et parviens vite à l'arrivée et devant elle ! j'attendis à peine 2 minutes et la voilà déjà arriver de sa démarche élégante.  
>« tu as gagné se réjouit-elle. »<p>

À la vue de sa mine réjouie, j'aboie pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas dupe .  
>« d'accord, je veux bien l'avouer j'ai fait exprès de perdre ! »<p>

après un petit grognement marquant mon amusement, je m'étalais sur l'herbe mouillée en profitant du calme et de la douceur du corps de ma compagne qui venait juste de me rejoindre .

« on devrait commencer à manger bell' avant le lever du jour »

comme seule réponse je sautais sur mes pattes la fessant tomber au passage .

Après qu'elle eut ronchonné, on partit enfin à travers les bois a la recherche d'une proie alléchante .

Il me fallut quelques minutes de recherche expresse pour qu'une odeur alléchante d'une biche ( enfin pour mon Alice) vient chatouiller mon museau . Je ralentis le pas pour mieux observer ma proie et je choisis le bon moment pour lui sauter à la gorge. La voilà retombé à terre morte, je la pris dans ma gueule et partis vite vers ma belle lui donner ma proie . Je la retrouve les dents dans le coup d'un cerf aspirant avidement son sang. J'attendis qu'elle finisse pour m'approcher et lui déposer la biche à ces pieds. Quand elle eut enfin fini de manger le cerf et la biche, on se mit à marcher à travers les bois en direction de la maison Cullen. Une fois arriver, je repris forme humaine en oubliant par malheur ma condition une fois humaine, je me retrouve nue devant ma compagne qui ne ce gêne pas pour me reluquer de ses yeux devenues noirs ce qui fit apparaître une douce couleur rougeâtre sur mes joues . Tous en me caressent la joue de son doigt froid, Alice ricana et me murmura un je revient.  
>je la vis rentrer dans la maison puis ressortir en l'espace de quelques secondes avec deux habits à elle, un haut rose et un short noir. Je pris se quelle me tend et m'habilla rapidement.<p>

Ps : chapitre non corrigé

**a suivre **


End file.
